


Whenever You Are

by Emmybazy



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 35 year old Luke and 18 year old Calum, M/M, Time Travel, aka that thing I think about all the time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3706985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum's been having some feelings for Luke lately, which is almost as odd to him as waking up next to a Luke that's almost two decades older than him. </p>
<p>Or; Luke time travels. Calum handles it surprisingly well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whenever You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)
> 
> This is a short thing that's been in my head because (spoiler alert) I've been writing a lot for my long fic which has the same Luke 35/Calum 18 thing. First chapter should be posted soon for that. *Hopefully*
> 
> I don't own anyone or anything. As always, thanks to my lovely editors, Stella (5soscake-bakery), Georgie (blosskitty) and Cat (felinehazza), who I sprung this on last minute and they pulled through. Lots of love friends :)
> 
> This is shockingly short, both the fic and this message. I guess I kind of owe everyone short and sweet after I Think You're My Best Friend.

Calum wakes to a quiet sniffle against his ear. A hand rests loose on his stomach, fingers covering his skin. Calum leans into it, pushing his face against the lips by his ear. His eyes pop open when he feels a beard.

Calum stares up at the ceiling, not wanting to make too sudden of a move and wake the stranger. He tries to recall what he did last night but can only remember watching movies at home alone. His family is visiting relatives, and his bandmates are all over. Luke’s on a trip with his brothers, Ashton’s God knows where, and Mikey’s in his man cave and refuses to come out until he’s beaten the latest version of his new obsession in video games.

The last week has been lonely. Calum went out the first two nights, trying to prove to himself that he could hang out with anyone, but it felt weird being without the boys. He hasn’t gone more than twelve hours in the past two years without seeing one of them. Calum had tried texting Mikey a few days ago, but Mikey’s phone must have died between marathoning Friends and hanging out with his parents.

Which leads Calum back to the stranger in his bed. It’s not one of the boys, it can’t be. Unless he over exaggerated at the facial hair, it’s not a girl. The facts Calum have are that there is a dude in his bed, and the only dudes he normally shares beds with are not here. Plus he’s ninety eight percent sure he went to bed alone last night. Calum’s leaning towards creepy stalker who climbed in from the window.

“Calum?” the guy shifts his hand up Calum’s chest, the hand falling so one thumb aligns with Calum’s collarbone and his fingers wrap around the edge of Calum’s neck. This is how Calum’s going to die. A stalker who snuck into his house in the middle of the night is going to strangle him while they cuddle in bed.

“You awake?” the voice drawls out, thumb rubbing against Calum’s skin. Calum swallows hard, snapping his eyes shut. There’s something familiar about the voice. Calum can’t think right now, too focused on his imminent death, but there’s a familiar ring to it. Calum feels the person shift next to him, his upper body raising over Calum. This is it, the end.

There’s sudden motion and the man’s hands are off him, the guy falling off the bed. Calum hears a loud crash followed by a slight release of breath. Calum turns to look at his likely murderer, to see what exactly caused the chaos. Maybe the police are here, followed the madman in the window, and they pulled the guy off of him.

Calum sits up and catches the top of a blonde head, loose curls jumbled together. He leans forward to look at the guys face and freezes.

“Luke? What are you doing here?” Calum instantly relaxes onto the sheets. Luke’s jaw is dropped, looking up at him from his spot on the ground, “I thought you weren’t getting back until tomorrow.”

Luke doesn’t say anything. His eyes are wide and- wait. Calum scans Luke’s face. There’s no lip ring. His hair is long with a slight curl. Calum’s never seen it looking like that. Under the hem of Luke’s t-shirt sleeve, black ink sticks out, words Calum can’t make out. Calum doesn’t recognize the shirt either, even though it says ‘5 Seconds of Summer’ across the front and looks like a merch tee.

“What?” Calum finally asks, not sure what the answer would even be. Luke looks old. As cool as his brothers are, they couldn’t do this kind of transformation in one week.

Luke, the weird Luke, cracks. His face cracks into a smile and then he starts to laugh, same as ever. Calum rules out the possibility of an imposter. Luke leans back against Calum’s wall and cuts off the laugh, shaking his head with bright eyes.

“I can’t believe you were telling the truth,” Luke mumbles.

“What?” Calum repeats. This is a weird joke and Calum still doesn’t understand the point of it.

Luke stares right at him, comfortable in his skin, “For years, you’ve been telling me that one day, I’d travel back in time and spend a day with you,” Luke sits forward, “I thought it was, like, an inside joke with us but apparently it’s not.”

“What?” Calum’s lying flat on his stomach, unable to process what Luke is saying.

Luke holds out a hand, “Nice to see you again, 18 year old Calum. I’m 35 year old Luke.”

Calum stares at the hand. If he takes it, it’s giving into this prank or whatever it is that Luke’s doing.

“I’m sorry, but seriously, what?” Calum’s tone becomes harsh. This isn’t making any sense. It’s not funny, no one is here to see it. What is Luke trying to pull?

Luke sighs, running a hand through his weirdly long hair, “I’m Luke, your bandmate, but I’m from the future.”

“Shut up Luke, this is a stupid prank,” Calum rolls and lies back down on his pillow, wrapping his blanket around his bare shoulders. He hears movement behind him, Luke standing up and walking around the bed.

“Call me,” Luke says, standing in front of Calum, hands on his hips.

“What?” Calum appears to have lost all the eloquence of speech.

“Here,” Luke grabs Calum’s phone on his bedside table and puts it next to Calum’s face on the bed, “Call me.”

Calum frowns but picks up the phone. He doesn’t have to look far for Luke’s name, Luke had drunk texted him the night before. Calum hits the messages and then the phone icon next to Luke’s name. He puts the ear to his phone and stares up at Luke, waiting for him to pick up.

“What the fuck Calum?” It’s Luke on the other end of the line but Luke in front of him has not moved.

“Luke?” Calum asks, the word almost stuck in his throat.

“Yes, what do you want?” Luke says, annoyance in his voice but no anger.

“Uhh,” Calum starts but doesn’t know what to say. The Luke in front of him has moved his arms to hug himself, wrapping them around his waist as he stares down at Calum, “Sorry, meant to call Mikey. Good luck with the hangover.”

“Fuck you. See you tomorrow,” Luke says, a lightness to his words as he hangs up. Calum pulls the phone away from his face and stares at it for a moment.

“The fuck?” Calum drops the phone to the sheet and looks up at Luke. Thirty five year old Luke. A Luke that has lived seventeen more years than Calum. A really sexy Luke, if Calum’s being completely honest with himself.

“I know it’s crazy, but it’s true. So I’m going to go make some food. Join me when you’re not freaking out,” Luke grins and walks out Calum’s bedroom door.

Sometime last year, Calum started waking up from dreams of Luke. They weren’t dirty, just Calum and Luke being together, laughing and happy. Calum started wondering what it meant and after a few months of confusion, he realized that he might have feelings that weren’t completely platonic for Luke. It’s been a confusing last few months, some days he thinks Luke might feel the same and others he tries to hide and not look at Luke because it’s embarrassing and it’s going to ruin their friendship. Hiding is going to be a little hard to do now, with a thirty five year old Luke in his house.

Calum hops out of bed and throws on shorts and a tshirt. He hears the radio on in the kitchen and the familiar sound of Luke singing along. Calum trots down the hall, swinging into the kitchen.

Luke’s frying eggs and bopping with the music. It’s endearing, this massive man grooving to Uptown Funk in Calum’s kitchen. Luke’s broad shoulders shimmy as he plates the food.

Luke turns when Calum enters the kitchen. He smiles, “I forgot about this song.”

“So it does die down?” Calum asks, sliding on to a barstool.

Luke grins, “It takes about a decade, but yeah. There’s a lot of music with the jazzy feel that was inspired by it.” Luke brings their plates over to the table, “Anymore questions?”

“So many,” Calum says, eyes tracing over Luke, making sure he’s really there, “How long are you here for?”

Luke chuckles, “Really? That’s the first question you want to ask? Not if we’re still making music? If everyone is still alive? Mikey’s hair color?”

Calum can tell by Luke’s grin that he’s making fun of him and doesn’t mean to embarrass him. Calum still feels the tension in his shoulder as he tries to think up an acceptable reason other than ‘I want to know how long I get to look at you’ for why he would ask that of Luke, “Wanted to know how long I’d have to hide you for. Everyone comes back home tomorrow.”

“Comes back home?” Luke frowns, “Where are they?”

Calum picks at his food, “My family is at some sort of reunion, Ashton I have no idea. You’re on a trip with your brothers.”

Luke’s fork hits heavily on his plate and Luke turns to Calum with wide eyes. The shock shifts to a lazy grin, happy memories spilling over the backs of Luke’s eyes as he goes back to his food, “Well, that makes a lot of sense.”

Calum raises an eyebrow, “Why?”

Luke sits back in his seat but doesn’t look at Calum. He runs a hand through his hair, “You, uh, act weird with me when I get back tomorrow.” Luke looks at Calum, “And it’s only today I’m here. You told me, a few years back, that we wake up together and we go to bed together and then I’m gone when you wake up.”

Calum nods, head heavy, “Good. It would’ve been weird having two Luke’s on tour.” Luke giggles, hiding his face behind his palm, “What?”

“Nothing,” Luke suppresses the laughter, “Future inside jokes.”

“You don’t do this again right?” Calum asks, eating the last of his toast, “Like, there never are two Luke’s on tour?”

Luke shakes his head, smile cemented on his lips, “No, it’s just,” he pauses, scratching his neck, “You whine all the time, wishing there were two of me.”

Calum can’t believe that, “Why?” he asks, with a hint of disgust.

Luke stands to bring their plates to the sink, tossing them on top of the pans sitting in the water, “You’ll find out one day.”

Calum leans forward, grinning, “Tell me.”

“No,” Luke leans back against the counter, “I’m not just going to tell you everything that happens.”

“Why not? What if you’re supposed to warn me about the future?” Calum waves his spirit fingers at Luke, to show him the severity of the situation. Luke laughs.

“I am a vault, Cal, you won’t get anything from me,” Luke smiles, “Besides, I know exactly what I’m supposed to tell you.” He says the last part soft, as if it’s a secret, forcing up the corners of his lips.

“Well then, out with it,” Calum leans back in his chair. It’s odd, this feeling of normalcy and easy banter between them. Luke’s from the future, or maybe Calum’s from the past. Either way, it shouldn’t be as easy as this. Calum should probably be freaking out about the time traveling possibilities instead of flirting with this older version of Luke.

Luke shakes his head again, “No, you’ve got to figure it out.”

“What if I don’t?” Calum whines.

Luke’s eyes narrow and lips purse, that look of knowing something that Calum doesn’t taking over his face again, “You do. You will.” Luke stares at Calum for a second before dislodging from the counter. He walks to stand next to Calum and Calum doesn’t see it coming when Luke cuddles Calum into his chest. Luke wraps his arms tightly around Calum’s shoulders and rests his cheek against the top of Calum’s hair, “Good to see you again, little Calum.”

“Shut up,” Calum snaps but seeps into the hug. There’s an intimate tilt, like Luke is so happy to have Calum this close. It makes Calum wonder if they still see each other. Maybe the band broke up and now they’re only in the same room a few times a year. It causes Calum’s heart to freefall. He’s got to stop thinking the worst and hope for the best.

“So,” Calum coughs and Luke stays close, “What do we do today, Oh Wise One?”

“We hang out,” Luke squeezes Calum’s shoulder as he steps back, “Come on, I haven’t played Fifa on an xbox in ages!” He exaggerates his words on his way to the living room. Calum follows with a chuckle.

*****

“Is it the color of Mikey’s hair? Or did he finally go too far?” Calum sits forward from his spot on the ground, against the couch. Luke watches him over the top of his bottle of beer, sitting in the armchair a few feet away, “Did you come back to warn me that Mikey will go bald if I don’t stop him from dying his hair?”

Luke laughs and shakes his head, “You couldn’t stop Mikey from going bald if you wanted to, the damage has already been done.”

“So he does go bald?” Calum can’t wait to make fun of Mikey now, knowing what will happen in the future. Luke puts his fingers to his lips and mimes a zipper.

“It’s not about Mikey,” Luke mumbles, putting his beer on the coffee table.

Calum sighs and tilts his head back against the couch, “I’m never going to figure it out.”

“You will,” Luke looks at the clock, “Still a few hours before midnight, you’ll get it by then.”

Calum stares at the ceiling. He doesn’t know what to ask. In the movies, these things are always warnings, aren’t they? The protagonist has to go back in time to warn someone or stop something from happening. Luke and Calum have sat around all day playing video games and talking about what’s happening in this present so that Luke knows when he is and won’t ruin any surprises. There’s been no urgency about it, like Luke doesn’t have any mission other than to sit with Calum all day.

There’s one thing Calum wants to ask about, the gold ring sitting on Luke’s left hand.

“Is it about your wife? Are you guys miserable and I’m supposed to warn you against dating her when you meet?” Calum turns to eye Luke who’s staring back, “Or have you already met and you let her get away? And I have to convince you to go get her? Something sappy like that.” Calum asks, hands tight on his thighs.

Luke’s expression is blank, yet slightly amused, “I don’t have a wife.”

Calum furrows his eyebrows, “Oh. I’m sorry, is she- did she die?”

Luke rests his head on his hand, tilting towards Calum, “No, I meant I have a husband.”

Calum loses his breath, shock taking over his body for a moment. Luke, a husband? “I didn’t realize that was an option for you.”

Luke grins, “Yeah, I was always afraid of telling you guys. I was scared, thought it’d be an issue,” Luke pulls a foot up onto the chair, resting his cheek against his knee. The light in his eyes changes and something burns bright, “But then I got a boyfriend and everything was alright. Lots of support and all that.”

Calum swallows, “Glad to hear I wasn’t a dick to you about it.”

“Nah,” Luke’s voice is soft, “You were great about it.” Calum nods, letting it all sink in.

Calum thinks towards the future, not the one this Luke is from but the one he’s soon going to live. He’s going to have to watch Luke, knowing he’s hiding his sexuality, and not say anything. Then Calum’s going to have to watch Luke be happy with another guy, he’s going to have to be happy for him and supportive because that’s what Luke deserves. He’s going to have to do all this while trying to tamp down his own feelings for Luke. In the end, he’s sure it will be worth it, but it doesn’t look like the road will be easy.

“Aren’t you going to ask about your love life?” Luke whispers, breaking the quiet.

“Is that a hint?” Calum smirks. Luke rolls his eyes. So it was a hint.

“Ok,” Calum sits forward, crossing his legs in front of him, “Let me think. You here to warn me? Did I let my one true love get away?”

Luke shakes his head, small smile on his lips. Calum sighs.

“Ok, so I have a one true love. All the things I asked about you, any of those true?” Calum tries, fishing with Luke. Luke shakes his head once more.

“I don’t know, did I name my child something terrible and now they’re getting ridiculed in school? And you have to tell me to name my kids better?” Luke breaks out into laughter at that, shaking his head in between bursts.

Calum runs a hand through his hair, “Stop, this is hard.” He looks over at Luke, big blue eyes on him. Luke’s hardly looked away all night, following Calum with his eyes.

“You’re close,” Luke offers, voice small in comparison to the waves of sunshine radiating off of him.

“Can you tell me about her? So I get a better idea of what I should be asking?” Calum asks, picking at his nails.

“Him,” Luke mutters.

Calum snaps his eyes up, “Him?”

Luke nods, hope edging his eyes, “Him.”

A blush climbs up Calum’s cheeks. It’s ridiculous really, being embarrassed that someone knows before he tells them. It’s not like Luke’s taking a shot in the dark, he must know Calum’s husband. Calum must be out and proud in the future, but now he’s as far in the closet and afraid as present day Luke.

Calum schools his face, “Apparently that’s an option for both of us.”

Calum looks at Luke except he doesn’t have the same amused look that he’s been sporting all night. Luke’s lips are set in a straight line, hands in his lap, and leg bouncing. He doesn’t give any indication that he heard Calum. Calum turns to grab his beer, this feels like a situation he needs alcohol for. He can’t keep watching Luke twirl the ring around his finger.

“Calum,” Luke’s voice pulls Calum to turn back around and look up. There’s an urgency in Luke, a determined set to his shoulder.

“Ask, babe," Luke says, the corners of his mouth tilting up at the end, waiting for Calum to catch on, "Just ask me."

Calum swallows hard, eyes falling to where Luke is still playing with his ring, winding up Calum with each spin. Calum gives in, saying the words he was afraid to ask when Luke had said he’d married a man.

“So,” Calum pauses, ironing out his words, unable to look at Luke yet, “Is it you and me?”

Calum raises his eyes to see Luke holding back a smile and an air of relief settling on his shoulders. Luke takes the ring off his finger and hands it to Calum. With shaking fingers, Calum takes it, still waiting for a sure yes from Luke even though he can feel it coming.

Calum turns the simple ring over in his fingers and eyes the inscription on the inside. He raises the band to his face to get a look at the writing: _you are my favorite place._

“Yours says ‘ _you are my getaway_ ,’” Calum’s insides light up at Luke’s words, a confirmation. Calum looks up at Luke, clutching the ring tightly in his hand.

Luke’s staring back, eyes bright. Calum can’t contain his happiness, the smile on his face spreading to claim every corner, his heart beating fast. Luke has been there from day one of all his dreams, the band, touring, writing songs. And now Calum knows, he knows, Luke’s going to fulfil every other dream Calum’s ever had.

“Yeah?” Calum breathes out, floating with giddiness.

“Yeah,” Luke agrees, face nearly glowing.

Calum looks down at the ring again, knowing that one day he’ll put it on Luke’s fingers. He has tons of questions to ask, daydreams to validate, but all that comes out is, “Are we happy?”

“God Calum,” Luke’s voice shakes, “We’re so happy.”

Calum grins, passing the ring back to Luke. Luke immediately slides it into place. He looks down at his lap as he speaks, “We should probably go to bed now.”

Calum haggles, “But it’s only ten, we’ve still got some time left.”

Luke fidgets, “Yeah, but I really want to kiss you and I’m not ruining our first kiss. So the sooner I go to bed, the sooner I get to wake up with you.” Luke stands and holds a hand out to Calum. Calum takes it and Luke pulls him up. Energy is pouring off of Calum, but he realizes the same is true for him; the sooner tomorrow gets here, the sooner he gets to see Luke again.

They get ready quickly and slide into bed, not speaking, both lost in their own minds. Calum turns to the center, Luke following so they can fall asleep with their faces close.

“At least tell me when it happens,” Calum whispers right after Luke closes his eyes, “so I know how long I have to wait.”

Luke grins, eyes still shut in the dark, “No,” he lowers his voice even more, “but know that I always want to kiss you. Always have.” His right eye opens on the last word, checking in on Calum, before Luke slides into sleep, breathe evening out next to Calum.

All the nerves dancing on Calum’s skin quiet down and, remarkably, he drops off next to Luke.

*****

There are lips against Luke’s forehead. “Morning,” Calum rumbles.

Luke opens his eyes and looks at Calum. He has laugh lines and his hair is all dark. He has a sleeve of tattoos and a heavy look in his eyes. Luke’s back home.

“Hey,” Luke says, slipping his arms around Calum’s waist and burrowing into Calum’s chest.

“So, considering that you disappeared yesterday, I’m assuming you visited young me?” Calum’s words are muffled in Luke’s hair.

Luke groans, “Sorry for not believing you.”

“It’s ok,” Calum says. It’s wrapped in a smile, Luke can feel it.

Luke shifts up, putting an arm out to balance over Calum. He leans down for a kiss, Calum easily reciprocating.

“You were so cute,” Luke says against Calum’s lips, “Super annoying.”

“Sure I was,” Calum answers, hands shifting down Luke’s body.

Luke pulls back and looks down at him, pushing Calum’s hair away from his face, “You should’ve seen your face when I gave you my ring. You were so happy. I had no idea how much you cared back then.” Luke says it casually, a joke, expecting a similar tone back.

Calum’s gaze is serious, heart warming, “Well, I did.”

Luke leans down, forehead pressed against Calum’s, “It was nice, seeing it. I always thought it was just me.”

“Nope,” Calum pecks Luke once more before pushing him away, “Come on, the kids think that we’re playing a massive game of hide and seek and you’ve found the best spot in the house.”

Luke laughs into the pillow, “That’s what you told them?”

Calum pulls on a top, “It just came out, I wasn’t really thinking.”

Luke watches Calum get dressed. He missed him. Missed the shape of his body, hardened after years of touring. Luke waits until he catches Calum’s eye and then holds out a hand, beckoning Calum back to the bed.

Calum is stern for a moment, rolling his eyes, “You’re acting like you were the one who had to watch the kids all by yourself yesterday, on a Saturday. But no, you got to hang around with baby me.” With each word Calum takes a step towards the bed, crouching over Luke, coming together with ease and practice.

“It was torture,” Luke whispers, “Couldn’t touch you.”

“Trust me,” Calum kisses down Luke’s jaw, “I would have loved it if you had touched me.” With that, Luke grabs Calum and slides him back into his rightful place, against Luke.

******

Calum wakes up early to find the plates piled in the sink and the beer bottles in the living room. That and the rumpled sheets on the other side of his bed convince him that the day before wasn’t a dream.

Calum cleans up the house, grinning with a manic energy. His phone is set to the loudest volume so he’ll hear when Luke texts him. He’s sitting with a guitar and a notebook when his text alert for Luke finally goes off in the early afternoon.

_Coming over_

Calum grins and types back _:)._

Calum waits on the barstool in the kitchen, knowing Luke will walk in. Calum can’t keep still. He watches the clock over the stove, the minutes clicking past as he waits for Luke.

“Calum!” Luke shouts when he opens the door. It’s muffled through the rooms and Calum stands, circling through rooms until he and Luke meet up in the living room.

“Hey!” Luke says, glomming onto Calum when he sees him. Calum immediately crushes Luke to him, holding on to Luke with the future in mind.

“Hi,” Calum mumbles into Luke’s ear, pulling back a few inches to look at him, “How was it?”

“Great,” Luke’s eyes are bright as he starts off a story about his camping trip with his brothers. He seems to expect Calum to let go of his waist, taking a step back at one point, but Calum hangs on.

“Wait,” Calum says and Luke stops, “I’m really interested in all your stories, but what would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Luke’s eyes widens in shock, “What?”

“What would you do if I kissed you?” Calum repeats, confidence creeping into his voice when he thinks about Luke the night before.

Luke looks suspicious, “Are you serious?”

Calum nods his head, “Definitely.”

Luke, shy now, says to Calum's shoulder, “Then you should do it. To see what I’d do.”

Calum turns his face to Luke’s and pulls him into a kiss. It’s odd, knowing that this is his last first kiss, knowing that Luke is going to still want to kiss him twenty years from now. But it’s sweet, a good kiss, and Luke falls easily into the pattern.

Calum stops, keeping his face close and his hands where they’ve rested around Luke’s back. Luke giggles into the space in between them, gripping at Calum’s shirt. The small noise feels like disbelief to Calum and he accepts that.

“Where exactly did that come from?” Luke asks.

“Shut up,” Calum bumps his nose against Luke’s temple, “Want to go on a date sometime?”

“Yeah, sure,” Luke says before leaning down to kiss Calum again.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's that. Hope it was fluffy enough for you :)
> 
> emmybazy.tumblr.com


End file.
